The fanfic fanfiction
by emotheextremo
Summary: this is based off of people in the fanfiction community
1. Chapter 1

oh did you think I actually wasn't gonna do the fanfic fanfiction? You are so wrong if you thought this. I am at the moment trying to gather enough characters to sustain a good story, trying to make a good story for this, and storylines for each charactfr that would make sense and would be interesting. Please be patient for this 


	2. Cast list

here is a list of characters and their back stories. If your name is on this list and you don't want to be in this, pm me by tomorrow at 6pm. If you don't see your name on this list, and you want to be in this, pm me by tomorrow at 6pm. If you want to make your own back story pm me by friday at 6pm. Here is the list

Emotheextremo

Scoutfam

Farla

Randomguy76

Fluffydwaggy

Hybrid of fate

Parodixicle(how many times will I spell your name wrong)

Plaguedog unleashed

Enjoy the idea while it still last. 


	3. Q and A backstories

ok, the next few chapter will be the back story for each individual character. If you want a specific thing for a character put it in the same chapter for that character in the review. If you have any questions, pm me or put it in this chapters review. Thank you! 


	4. Emotheextremo

emotheextremo

INFO:Caring person, is easily angered, very fast. Has a handgun in left boot. Has a knife in right boot. Wears all black, and is very sneaky. Is sad no matter what.

BACKSTORY:

FRIENDS AND ENEMIES: Scoutfam (brother), randomguy76 (best friend), parodoxicle (friend), hybrid of fate (neatral), farla, (neutral), fluffydwaggy (in between friend and neutral), the fiery chamander oh fuck me, I'm so sorry (neutral, just met). 


	5. Thefierycharmeleon

Thefierycharmeleon

INFO: sad ajot, always is blaming self, caring, gets in fits of rage easily, always wears a black hat and brown cape, has grenade under hat, and a shotgun in suit.

BACKSTORY:

FRIEND AND ENEMIES: brother (fluffydwaggy), friends (scoutfam), enemies (randomguy76), neatral (emotheextremo, hybrid of fate, farla, parodoxicle)


	6. Hehe

Oh shit, a little bit of a change up on this fic, every twenty chapters, a character will die. Guess who gets to decide that? You guys. I will kept a chapter count while the story is going. By the way, I'm adding a stat log for each character. I mean, like video game stats. Things that will be kept: hp, level, strength, speed, defense, regeneration, kills, and relations. Just as a fair warning, here is who I'm shipping at the moment: emo x lucy, hybrid x farla, emo x scout, lucy x thefiery, and the most hilarious one, emo x farla x lucy x scout. Lets see how fast I get banned 


	7. Kirbymaster23

Kirbymaster23

INFO: constantly happy, good at telling jokes. Extremely hyperactive. Wields an axe as a weapon and carries a knife. Wears anything that looks casual. Good at pickpocketing and good at blending into the background. Often overhears things thay aren't meant to hear. Can be dead serious when they choose to be.

BACKSTORY: YEE (then you die)

FRIENDS AND FAMILY: friends (emotheextremo) neutral (randomguy76), not met (basically everyone else) 


	8. Randomguy76

randomguy76

INFO: doesn't listen to a thing they are told. Has no fucking weapon because didn't know the apocalypse. Very tall and meaty. Wears casual clothing.

BACKSTORY: nothing bad happened in his life. Fucking lucky.

FRIENDS AND ENEMIES: best friend (emotheextremo), neutral (kirbymaster, lucy), enemies (thefierycharmeleon), not met (every one else) 


	9. Lucy

Lucy

INFO: Is very angry and sad. Very dangerous. Has an infinite amount of knife. Wears purple. Can turn into a fox. And just to let you know, if she is an artictic fox, you are getting fucked sexually

BACKSTORY: was happy until dad died of aids. Now she is sad. Welcome to america 


	10. Scoutfam

Scoutfam

INFO: is extremly insane. Very shady looking character, but is really sweet. Wields a shishkabob (not the meat, the stick) has an ability to mind control people. Missing his right ear.

BACKSTORY: when five years old, he and his older brother watched their parents die. This tramatized him, causing him to go insane. Since then, the two brother have been living off only what money emo gets from gaming.

FRIENDS: brother (emotheextremo), friends (any one he meets) 


	11. Fluffydwaggy

Fluffydwaggy

INFO: loves to fuck around. Is very joyful and young. As a matter of fact, he is youngest person alive. Wears whatever the hell he wants. Does not listen to rules, and will go out of his way just to break them. Carries a stash of knifes and a tailblade.

BACKSTORY: nobody knows anything about him except Lucy, who keeps this information secret.

FRIENDS: exact same as Scoutfam, except has a large crush on Lucy


	12. Farla & Hybrid

Farla / Hybrid of fate

INFO: they are identical twins. They try to stay away from each other, out of hate, and differences in personality. Farla is very calm, and often is in a chill mood. Hybrid is often aggravated. Farla wears a lot of black and blue. Hybrid wears a lot of black and red. Farla carries two hand guns, and has a katana in bag. Hybrid wields two knifes, and has a sniper rifle in bag. Farla has medic experience. Farla and Hybrid are 21.

BACKSTORY: very unknown.

FRIENDS AND FAMILY: neutral (emotherextremo, Scoutfam), Not met (everyone else)


	13. Nicknames before we start

Well, it's time to finally begin this. I have finally made every single character, and now I'm ready to roll. I am going to start with Fluffydwaggy & TheFieryCharmeleon… oh god, I just had a mid-life crisis. Next chapter is the real start of the fic. I am going to give each character a nickname that I will refer to throughout the story. Emotheextremo will now be known as Emo, Lucy will still be Lucy, Farla is also still Farla, HybridOfFate will be known as Hybrid, Thefierycharmeleon will be known as char or charm (Fiery please tell me if you want fiery, char, or charm), Kirbymaster will be Kirby, Randomguy76 will be known as Josh, Scoutfam will be known as Scout, and Fluffydwaggy will be called… umm someone find me a name as soon as possible. So, we will begin.


	14. Bob

This is a request from kirbymaster23. This is going to get weird. Firstly, we have a sylveon named kumatoro. She is very sweet. Now here where things get weird. She has a small backpack and in that back pack there is a pinecone. His name is bob. He is very racist. Nothing can come within 10 feet of it. Probably a SCP 


	15. The Apocalypse begins (CHP 1)

"FLUFFY, where the fuck is the canned food?" yelled Fiery. "I don't know, big bro." said Fluffy. 'banging on the door.' "Oh come the fuck on." Fiery walked out to the door with his shotgun, killing all people in sight. Fluffy winced at each shot, at each death.

This was the apocalypse, as we know it. Everybody was fighting for there life, just to live. As for Fluffy and Fiery, they had to deal with the constant threat of dying. Due to originally living in a crime struck community. However Fiery could deal with it. Fluffy only wanted it to end.

Fiery came back inside, with a little red stain on his cape. "Oh come on, I just dry cleaned this last Monday." He noticed Fluffy rocking back and forth. He pulled Fluffy to the couch and pulled him into his lap. "Hey bud, its going to be okay, trust me." He squeezed Fluffy harder and held him there for a few minutes. Fluffy fell asleep in his arms…

STATS

FLUFFY

Lv 1

Speed 9

Strength 3

Defense 2

Regen 5

Hp 100%

Sanity: 52%

Fiery:

Lv 3

Speed 8

Strength 8

Defense 10

Regen 2

HP 99%

Sanity 96%


	16. Yikes (chp 2 part 1)

Kirby popped out of the ground. He looked around, thinking, I wonder if I can still play smash? He heard whispering near him. He climbed up a rock, and saw two teenage boys talking amongst each other, huddling for warmth. "Time to prepare," he whispered, taking the axe and getting in a stance.

Time seemed to stop, Emo's ears twitched. Kirby came running.

Emo pushed Scout away, and kicked the fire straight at Kirby. Kirby shrugged it off, and swung the axe. The axe went straight into Emo, but instead of bleeding, Emo just vanished. Kirby heard a gun cock behind his head, and voice told him to drop all his weapons. 


	17. Oof chapter 2 part 2

"Now, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you sure are damn lucky that I am a nice person. Don't you try any shit. What is your name?"

"My name is Kirby."

"Look, Kirby-" "Emo!" A young girl came running to them.

"LUCY?! Where the hell have you been?" The two embraced. "You stay where you are," Emo said in a very menacing.

The couple walk a bit away. Scout tapped on Kirby's shoulder. He was about to back slap him until he noticed that it was a very young child.

"What do you want?" ...

Statistics

Kirbymaster23 Level 2, strength 8, defense 2, speed 9, regen 10, health 96%, sanity ?%

Scoutfam Level 1, strength 5, defense 3, speed 10, regin 7, health 92%, sanity 26%

Lucy Level 5, strength 1, defense 10, speed 9, regen 10, health 86%, sanity 86%

Emotheextremo Level 3, strength 3, defense 4 (though with the clones make my defense bullshit), speed 11, regen 0, health 62% lives left 6, sanity 10-75% 


	18. Fun

oh here is a little bit of a teaser to all the people in the fic. I have made a list the amount of views each chapter of the characters. The person who was most viewed was, drum roll please, scoutfam 


	19. quite a note

I'm sorry its official. the votes are final due to a lack of support. The results were: Hybrid (5), Farla (3), Safety(3), emo (2), Lucy (2), Scoutfam (2), Paradoxicle (1), and Fluffydwaggy (1). This means hybrid, you are dying in chapter 20. However, Paradoxicle, due to inactivity, you are dying in chapter 5. See you in the next chapter


	20. Something

just one thing to leave you with. So remember bob the pinecone? How the actual fuck are we suppose to kill it? Please tell me what you think is a way to kill Bob. 


End file.
